Generally speaking, the prior art shows fish-like images projected on a transparent sheet and submerged in the water for the purposes of attracting fish (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,120). However, such devices had no integral means for causing flotation to the sheet, i.e., in order to maintain the sheet in a vertical position each sheet had to be buoyed with a series of bobber-like devices which acted against a series of weights attached to one end. In addition, the prior art does not teach the concept of placing all of one species of a fish on a particular decoy, nor does it show the placement of surface feeding fish near the top of the decoy and bottom feeding fish near the bottom of the decoy.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the present invention to provide sheets of transparent material having an air chamber extending along one edge to give the sheet an independent means of flotation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide sheets of transparent material with a plurality of life-like fish images projected thereon, the fish images each having an independent means of inflation to give the image a three dimensional form approximating the average size of the species of fish it represents.
A further object is to place the fish images on the transparent sheets according to how they feed, i.e., surface feeding fish will have that type of fish image appearing near the top of the sheets, while bottom feeding fish will have fish images of that type appearing near the bottom of the sheets.